Madness
by Loupe- Garou
Summary: SEQUEL TO HUNTED- After everything that's happened in Beacon Hills, it looks like Selene and Derek may finally get some peace. Until the dark forces of an alpha pack arise, stirring up trouble. Will crisis be averted again in Beacon Hills?


**PART 2**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window pain. It was annoying, and I grumbled in response, blinking momentarily. I turned onto my side, taking in the sight before me. Derek lay on his side, his back to me- sleeping soundly. I smiled widely to myself, looking at his unconscious form. For once, he seemed exceptionally calm- something that I assumed was a rare emotion for Derek. He'd spent years locked inside his own mind- his own guilt, and anger. But I'd seen who he was. Who he really was. He was determined. Strong. Capable. Powerful. Protective (when he was given the right incentive). He was so much more than what everyone else saw. And no one knew that better than I did.

I snuggled up behind him, letting my form mold against his. Listening closely, I hear his breathing hitch just enough to let me know that he was awake. I kissed the outside of his shoulder, leading a small path up, and over the sleeve of his t shirt- to the side of his neck. My lips lingered over his pulse- my tongue trailing a small line there. His skin was warm, and electrifying. Even this early in the morning, he left me in a lusty sort of haze. "Good morning." I whispered into his ear. Even from my current angle, I saw one of his eyebrows raise with a look of mischief. He turned over to face me, sliding one hand around my waist and the other under my tousled hair. Pulling me in, he kissed me softly and slowly, his lips moving against mine with a gentle yet fiery passion that made every inch of my body ache for him.

After a while he pulled back and looked at me. "Good morning." He said. I grinned, rolling my eyes at him. He moved in for another kiss, but before his lips could touch mine I was up and out of bed, standing in front of my dresser. "C'mon- we said we'd meet Jackson in the lair by eight." I said. Ever since his transition, Jackson had become our latest subject- we needed to teach him to steer clear of the hunters, and how now to shift on the full moon. I glanced over at Derek, who's expression was a mix of brokenness and confusion. I smiled to myself for a moment, as I began to rummage through one of the drawers, eventually closing it when I didn't find what I was looking for. Suddenly, a pair of strong, protective arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a lean hard-bodied werewolf. I bit my lip to keep quiet, trying not to give into his extremely sensual ploy. He copied my earlier actions; his lips moving down to my shoulder. They moved outward, and he easily pushed down the strap of my tank top; sending electricity throughout my nerve endings. "Hmmm." He purred, moving back to the crook of my neck where his lips gently sucked on the skin over my pulse. Oh god, this man was going to kill me one day. I involuntarily let out a sigh, closing my eyes. "Derek, don't do this to me _now_…" I murmured, though my hand moved up and tangled into the hair at the nape of his neck. His lips moved up to the area just under my jaw, gently kissing and sucking. I tilted my head back to lean on his shoulder, giving him full access to the area.

My breathing hitched at the feeling of his hands moving under my shirt, over the skin of my stomach. "Okay," I murmured. "Hmm?" He purred, this time a question. "Okay- you win." I said, turning around and pulling him to me, my arms laced around the back of his neck. Damn him. It was like saying "no", had become completely impossible. Especially when he was doing _that_. My lips melted against his, and I relished the feeling of his hands tugging me closer to the heat of his body. I needed to taste him- to feel his lips moving against mine. I pulled him down to me, letting my lips separate under his. My tongue darted out and traced his bottom lip, and I could hear a low, pleasure filled groan in the back of his throat. His hands pulled more urgently against my waist, as I tangled my fingers into the thick of his soft, night-colored hair. As the moment became suspended, and everything turned to fire, something caught my attention in the back of my mind.


End file.
